Exploring
by guri-n
Summary: While simply fooling around one night, Metro man discovers one of Megaminds dark weaknesses. MMXMM


While simply fooling around on the couch one movie night, Metro man discovers one of Megaminds dark weaknesses.

_**- srsly, this couple doesn't get enough love. I'll maybe start a story if this one gets a few good reviews. Always open for both bad and good feedback - I'm here to learn! xO**_

"Stop!" An exhausted voice begged.

"Please, let me gain some air!" Megamind was lying on a cream colored couch with his arms pinned over his blue head by a much larger and stronger hand than his own strength could compare with. On top of him was laying the re-tired hero of metro city. Hair messy and what looked like an upcoming beard on his strong jaw. The brunette stopped his actions letting Megamind fill some oxygen into his lungs with a few heavy breaths before once again inhaling his own lungs with air with a laud, deep breath, pressing his wet lips against the ex-villains exposed stomach and blowing out all the air he'd saved making the blue man burst out into a new loud laughter cramp. "I hate you so much" Megamind pretended to pout after the outburst had finally stopped. "Yeah, watch'ya gonna do about it?" The macho man pulled himself up towards the blue heros face, giving butterfly kisses on the still exposed belly making megamind shiver as he did. Ocean blue finally met beautiful green.

Staring into those green orbs sparkling with happiness, Metro—umh, **MUSIC** man, couldn't help mentally asking himself, 

_"Are you really happy, Megamind? Being here with me.. The one who let you down when you needed me the most?_" 

"What kind of idiotic question is that, Wayne?" _Had he said it at loud?_

"Do I look anywhere _near_ melancholy to you?" 

Wayne looked interrogative at Megamind who quickly cought the question.

"Unhappy." 

_No, he didn't look anything even resembling towards unhappy. It rather looked like this blue alien had been killed by Titan that day 5 months ago and landed in heaven_.

**Killed**.. Wayne quickly trashed that thought. 

"I just wanna make sure that you really are happy. Here.. With me. And that you're not regretting anything." 

Megamind knew Wayne was according to that nosy reporter Roxanne Richi. They had worked out just fine those first weeks but Roxanne got a promotion and got even more work on her hands same for Megamind. Filling the spot as _Metrocity's_ new hero wasn't exactly a walk on the beach. The stress they had handled fine but that wasn't the thing which caused the break up. 

_**NO!**_ He wouldn't think of Roxanne now. That belonged to the past and he was with Wayne Scott now. 

_"__Listen.."___

Megamind realized Wayne's grip had loosened enough for his hands to slip free so he could cup the ex-hero's face. 

"Roxanne.. _Roxanne_ belongs to the past. It wasn't meant to be even though fate_ seemed_ to have brought us together fate _did_ bring us apart." 

The usual joy-full sparkle in those green eyes begun to fade has he spoke of the reporter. Even though it had already gone 3 months, it was still a very sore topic for him to speak of. 

"You know what they say, out with the old.." 

Megamind's blue lips came forwards only inches away from Wayne's toned ones, 

"And in with the new"

The distanced between their flesh closed melting into a slow and deep kiss. His face had stopped turning into a blush at this time while kissing the other alien. It just felt a bit awkward at first kissing another man and especially this man. It was just while being evil he never got the chance to date or explore much. So yeah, he was quite new to all this. For crying out loud.. HE WAS STILL A VIRGIN! IN TO HIS THIRTIES AND STILL A VIRGIN! How sad was that with_ his_ handsome looks? Wayne felt Magemind tense up under his lips.

_What's going through that big brain of yours now?_

The blue alien relaxed after some moments with hard thinking letting himself melt under his saviors touch. Then after sharing a few breathless moments of making out they parted allowing each other to breath.

The brunette felt Megamind's warm breath hit his skin. _More_. He noticed their position on the couch. The big macho on top with a pair of skinny, yet stealthy legs wrapped around his waist holding him stubbornly in place and close to the smaller alien's body only wearing a way to big barrowed black T-shirt and a pair of gray cotton boxers. Looking at himself wearing the same suit. He used to have a pair of slackers but those Megamind had got rid of during a poke fight earlier that night. Their eyes met. Green melting into blue ones. _More_, he thought again. The blue eyed wanted to feel so much _more _of Megamind.

_Tasting him more. Feeling him more_.

Wayne had given Megamind time once they decided to call them self a couple knowing how sensetive and new the blue man was to romance but now it was time for some _exploring_. He started off with light kisses starting on Megamind's blue forehead, down his right temple and cheek wich made Megamind smile a nervuoss smile. Wayne sensed this and caught Megeminds's lips a bit off guard. He continued his way down the blue cheek trailing his tounge over Megamind's chin and well-trimmed goatee. 

"**W-wayne!"** Megamind stuttered at being caught of guard _again _by the big macho. 

"Relax, Lil' buddy.."

Wayne started kissing sweet gentle kisses down the blue throat. His tounge dancing on the skin and over the adams apple sending small shivers down Megaminds spine. 

"_Stop teas-gahh!"_

Ignoring Megamind he decided to go a bit further with the exploring now, just to see how far Megamind would let him go before pointing a gun to his skull **- **

_Not that it would be able to kill me anyway_.. 

Wayne started nibbling at the slender exposed neck sending big waves through Megamind's body forcing a quick inhale and the hold around Wayne's neck and waist thighten. 

_Note - Neck score_. 

The brunette moves his lips further up to Megamind's jaw line working slowly further with light kisses and nibbling until he hits the violet ear. Wayne starts sucking on the lobe breathing heavy breaths into Megaminds ear wich made him release a quick inhale again. Now the ex-hero enters the ear licking it and breathing warm and deep breaths into Megamind's sensetive part. 

**"CRAB NUGG—!"**

Fingers clinching into his hair digging for his scalp Megamind finally let out the moan Wayne hungered to hear.

_Note- Ears BIG score._


End file.
